The new TOTAL DRAMA
by SWIFTIESRULE
Summary: As, twenty four campers travel their way to Canada to compete in a reality show, things start to happen. Love twist, scary challenges, and of course TOTAL DRAMA. What will happen to each camper, who will win, what are the couples, who are on whos team. and why is there twenty four? Find out all these answers by reading TOTAL DRAMA.


Hi guys, this is going to be my first Total Drama Fan fiction. Don't expect it to be perfect and please review. This might sound a lot to give me a review but hey, it can help me improve my writing skills and I don't care if your feedback is rude, I like rudeness and mean comments. So, please review and tell me how the story is and here is chapter one!

"Yo, We're coming to you live from camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Masoka Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclein. Dropping season one of the new hottest reality shows on television. Right now! Here's the deal, twenty-four campers signed up to spend eight weeks, right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgments of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk down the Dock of Shame. Take a ride on the loserville boat, HAHAHA, and leave Total Drama Island for good. Their fate will be decided here, (shows campfire) at the dramatic campfire ceremony, where each week all of one member will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one camper standing and will be rewarded with a spread in fame magazine and a 100,000 dollars. To survive they will have to face black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be recorded on camera that is located throughout the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure, find out on this week's Total Drama Island." explained Chris

( Theme song plays)

" Welcome back to Total Drama Island, alright, it's time to meet our first TWELVE campers. We told them they will be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little confuse, that's probably why." said Chris

The boat just passed the dock and a girl with brown ponytailed hair walked out. She wore glasses and had braces.

" Beth," said Chris as Beth runs toward Chris with excitement and jumps on him.

" It's so great to see you, it's an honor to meet you, WOW! You're much shorter in real life," said Beth as she jumps off Chris and waves at the camera.

" Uhhh, thanks," said Chris

A new boat came and just dropped of a camper. A guy walked down and had a big D on his green and white shirt. He is carrying two big bags.

" Dj," said Chris as Dj walks to Chris with a big smile.

" Yo, Chris Mclein ( as they high five) how's it going, you sure you got the right place, where's the hot tub at.," questioned Dj

" Yo dog, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa," answered Chris as Dj's smiled turn into a frown that is filled with rage.

" Look a lot different on the application form," said Dj as he walks towards the end of the dock to meet Beth.

A girl with teal hair came off the boat as she tried to pull her luggage.

" Gwen," said Chris

" You mean where staying here," questioned Gwen

" No, you're staying here. my crib is air streamed with AC that way," answered Chris with a smile as he points the opposite way of where he is standing.

" I did not sign up for this," shouted Gwen as her faced was filled with anger and disappointment

" Actually you did," said Chriss with a big smile as he pulls out the contract.

Gwen takes the contract, and rip it up into little pieces. She then smiled evily.

" The great thing about lawyers is that they make a lot of copies," said Chris

" I am not staying here," said Gwen

" Cool, I hope you can swim because your ride just left you," said Chris

" Jerk," said Gwen as she angrily walks toward the end of the dock.

A boat was that was filled with paparazzi were taking pictures of this special girl. As she walks off the dock, she then took of her sunglasses. She wore a blue sweater that says sweater was a crop top and she also wore green leather short shorts. She also had two big neon green suitcases. She then walked to Chris with a big blank on her face. (Paparazzi still take pictures)

" Hailey," said Chris

" This is the place, where's the five stars huh," questioned Hailey

" There is no for you," said Chris as he laughs evilly

" I'm calling my parents and lawyers," said Hailey

" Nope, no electronics," said Chris as he knocks the iphone into the ocean.

" Nooooo, it had my cover girl photo shoot," said Hailey

" Sorry bout that," said Chris

" UGH, I hate you so much," Hailey says as she kicks Chris in the special area and storms off.

" Okay , that hurts," explained Chris ( as he falls to the ground)

Then a boat that was sailing was blasting music. He wore a cowboy hat, and a pink unbuttoned shirt. He was partying on the boat. He then jumps off the boat and was excited.

" Chris Mclein, sup man, it's an honor to meet you man," said Geoff as he happily greets him with a knuckle smash.

" The jester's in the house, welcome to the island man," said Chris

" Thanks man," said Geoff

At the end of the dock, the four contestants stood there listening to the boring greeting.

" If they say man one more time, I'm gunna puke." said Gwen

" It's just a greeting," said Hailey as the paparazzi continues to take pictures.

As Geoff walks to the end of the dock a girl with a blue hair band walked off the boat.

" I want everyone to meet Lindsay," said Chris

" Not too shabby," whispered Chris

" Hii, okay you look so familiar, " questioned Lindsay

" I'm Chris Mclien," answered Chris as Lindsay put her fingers to her cheek and have a clueless face gesture.

" The host of the show," said Chris

" O, thats where I know you from," said Lindsay

" Uhmmm, yea," said Chris

Then a girl with sunglasses, that wears a red crop top and yellowish brownish short short, walked off the boat with fierceness. She then took off her sunglasses and glared at every camper and Chris

" Heather," said Chris as Heather started walking to the dock

Then Beth ran up to her with a big smile.

" Hi, looks like we're gunna be friends," said Beth as she starts spiting at Heather. This started to creep Heather out.

Then out of know where some punk music came. The guy with a green Mohawk and piercing started to stare at every chick that was on the island. He then jumps off of the boat and landed on the dock.

" Duncan, dude," said Chris

" I don't like surprises," said Duncan as he approaches Chris with a fist

" Yea your patrol officers warned me about you, they also told me to give them a call to send you back to juvie," said Chris

" Okay then," said Duncan with a smile as he walks toward Heather and Hailey

" Uhmm stop staring at me," said Hailey

" Meet you at the campfire gorgeous," said Duncan

" Gross," said Hailey

" You too gorgeous," said Duncan

" Drop dead you perv," said Heather as Duncan walks and stand next to Hailey

" So you went to juvie," said Hailey

" Yea, princess," said Duncan

" Uhmm, your creeping me out but I like your smirk( starts laughin)g," said Hailey

" Of course you do sunshine," said Duncan

" I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here," said Heather as Beth tries to get Heather's attention by waving

Chris then pulls out his contract. Then out off no where a honking noise started to honk.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Tyler," said Chris as Tyler waves and fell into the water and ricochets into the suitcase area.

" Och," said all the campers

Then a suitcase that Tyler knocked into the water made a big splash. and splashed Heather.

" My shoes," screamed Heather

" Wicked wipe-out man," said Chris as Tyler lifts his fist from the suitcase

After that, out of nowhere a football landed and hit Hailey.

" Ughh, you will pay," said Hailey as Duncan started to laugh

" Not funny," said Hailey

Then a guy with his football jersey and helmet came.

" Wilson," said Chris

" Hi," said Wilson as he rushes toward Hailey and carry her to the sand.

" Put me down you jerk," said Hailey

" Fine," said Wilson as he gives Hailey a peck on her cheek

" Never do that," said Hailey as she sits in the sand.

" Weird but funny ," said Chris as a mysterious guy pops out of nowhere behind Chris.

" Welcome to camp Harold," said Chris as Harold started to breath louder and louder

" What's he looking at," said Beth

" So the show is on a crappy summer camp instead of a big stage," questioned Harold

" You got it," said Chris

" Yes, I can show my mad skills," said Harold as he walks to the end of the dock full of excitement and happiness.

As Harold walks toward the campers, Hailey put out her leg and trips Harold

" You are one strange kid," said Hailey as she high fives Duncan

" Good one, " said Duncan as Hailey and himself starts laughing

" Not funny," said Harold as he tries to get up but suddenly he gets hit by a football.

" Whoops, not sorry," said Wilson

Hailey then runs up to him to give him a big hug and they both started to laugh. After , Hailey then suddenly breaks the hug and walk back to Duncan

" Contestant number twelve is Trent," said Chris

" Hey nice to meet you man," said Trent

After their little talk, Trent walks to Gwen. At first Gwen ignored and stared at the other way, but later on, her face started to stare into Trent's green eye with a big smile on her face. After that, a boat that is carrying a girl with a surfboard popped out.

" Hey wassup," said Bridgette

" Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette," said Chris

" Pfft, nice board, this isn't Malibu honey," said Duncan with a piss face

" I thought we are gunna be on the beach," answered Bridgette as she stares at the dirty and polluted beach.

" We are," said Chris

" Great," said Bridgette as she sighs

" Alright that makes, ( gets hit on the head with Bridgette's surfboard) Oww," screamed Chris

After that as Bridgette started walking towards the camper she greeted them. Geoff, was excited and said," Hey," in a flirtatious way

" Hey," said Bridgette as she swung her surfboard making people duck.

" Watch the board man," said Harold as he gets ignored

" Hi, I'm Beth," said Beth

" Hey," said Bridgette as she swung her board again

" Okay, we all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please," said Heather as she tried to dry her hair

" Someone miss their double cappuccino Marciano this morning," said Duncan

" Get vent," said Heather

After that, a boat dropped off a guy holding his luggage. He had brown hair and a blue and red shirt.

" Our...( takes a pause) next camper is, Noah," exclaimed Chris

" You got my memo about my life threatening allergies," questioned Noah

" Sure someone did," said Chris

" Good, is this where we are staying," said Noah as he continues to walk to the end of the dock.

" No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party," said Duncan as Hailey started to laugh

" Cute, are those piercing original and did you do them yourself," said Noah

Duncan then grab Noah's lip and asked," Do you want one."

" Uhh, uhhh, no thanks, and could I have my lip back please( Duncan relaeses it) thanks," said Noah as Hailey stopped laughing and high- fived Duncan

" You are so funny," said Hailey

" Why thank you sunshine," said Duncan with a smirk

Then a boat came with a girl saying," What sup yall, Leshawna's in the house."

When Harold watched and heard what she said, he let out a big gasp. After his big gasp, Leshawna then approach Chris.

" Hey yo, how's it going," said Leshawna as she high fives Chris and walks toward DJ.

" Feel free to quit now and save you the trouble, cause I came to win," said Leshawna

" Wow, so confident," said Hailey

Leshawna finally reaches DJ and said," hey watsup my brother give me some sugar baby."

" Harold popped out of nowhere and questioned Leshawna.

" I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," questioned Harold

" Excuse me," said Leshawna

" You're real big and loud," said Harold

" What did you just say, Oh no you didn't, you have not seen anything just yet," said Leshawna as she prepares herself to fight with Harold

DJ and Bridgette quickly ran to Leshawna to stop her from punching Harold

"Oh yea, you want some of this, then come-on then," demanded Leshawna

" Alright campers, settle down," said Chris

" Be more polite Harold," said Hailey

After Chris's little talk, Harold then smiled at Leshawna. Suddenly a boat dropped of two campers that had pink short shorts.

" Ladies, Katie, Sadie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks," said Chris

" Oh my gosh, Sadie look it's a summer camp," said Katie

" Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp( Katie shakes her head)EEEEEEE," said Sadie as both of the girls ran off to meet the campers.

A guy with a blue beanie was dropped off from the boat.

" Ezekiel, what sup my man," said Chris

" I think I see a bird," said Ezekiel as he points toward the sky.

His response to Chris's greeting cracked up all the campers making them fall to the floor.

" Look, I know you don't get out a lot and you were home- schooled by creepy parents ( Ezekiel shakes his head with a smile) just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, Ok?" questioned Chris

" Yes sir," said Ezekiel

" That's just, Wow," said Gwen as she points toward Ezekiel

Cody was then dropped off.

" Cody the codester, the code myster," said Chris as he point to Cody like a gun and high fived

" Dude, excite to be here man,( walks toward the girls see the ladies have been dropped off alright," said Cody

He then attempted to talk to Leshawna but got rejected by putting her finger on his mouth and said," save it short stuff,"

A fierce lady walked onto the dock carrying a bag with dumbbells.

" Eva, nice, glad you can make it," said Chris

Eva approached Cody and he tried to high five her. Eva then dropped her bag full of dumbbells.

" What's in there, dumbbells," questioned Cody

" Yes," said Eva

" She's all yours," said Duncan as he tries to give DJ a chance.

Out of nowhere, a big "WOHOOO" came out of nowhere. It came from a really fat boy who was super excited to be here.

" Chris, What's happening," said Owen as he continues to laugh energetically.

" Owen," Chris said with excitement

" Awesome to be here man," said Owen as he gives Chris a bear hug

"This is just so, so," said Owen as he tries to finish his sentence

" Awesome," said Gwen as she generously help Owen finish his sentence

" Are you gunna be on my team," said Owen

" Ohh, I still hope so," Gwen answered as she moves her finger back and fourth

" Wohooooo," said Owen

" Are you about finished," said Chris as Owen puts him down.

" Sorry dude, just excited to be here," said Owen

" Well, I'm not," said Hailey

" But you have me sunshine," said Duncan with a smirk

" Uhmm, no," said Hailey

" Here comes Courtney," said Chris as a boat arrives at the dock. Chris then helps Courtney get down like a gentlemen.

" Thank you," said Courtney

" Hi, you must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you all," said Courtney as she puts out her hand waiting for a hand shake

" Hi, welcome, I'm Owen ," greeted Owen as he gives Courtney a hand shake.

" Nice to meet you Ohh wow," said Courtney as she face toward the guy that just walked on the dock

A guy that just walked had a shiny smile and it hypnotized the girl to fan girl about his sexy cheekbones and his body. All the girl started to faint. Even Owen, was staring at Justin with his sparkling eyes that were wide open. He then smiles which makes the girls faint or fan girl again.

" This is Justin, welcome to total drama island," explained Chris as he did the knuckle greeting

" More like, just sexy," said Hailey

" Thanks Chris, great," said Justin

" Just to let you know, we picked you based on looks," explained Chris

" I can deal with that," said Justin as Owen approaches him

" I like your pants," said Owen

" Thanks man," said Justin

" Cuz they look like their all worn out( starts laughing) did you buy them like that," said Owen

" Uhh no, just had them for a very long time," said Justin as he walks by all the fainting girls giving him googol eyes.

" Oh cool," said Owen as he faces the other way and also says," Stupid,".

" Our last contestant everyone, Izzy," said Chris

" Hi Chris,Hi,Hi," energetically said Izzy as she runs off the ship and falls. She first get ricochet by the dock platform then continues to fall into the ocean.

" Ohhh, ( starts laughing) that was bad, " said Tyler

" I guess you're not the only one now," said Gwen

Courtney then runs to the area where Izzy fell. She was concerned about her.

" Guys, she can be seriously hurt," said Courtney as she drags Izzy out of the water.

Izzy then wakes up and shakes her head to dry off.

" That felt so good, except for hitting my chin, is this summer camp, this is so cooldo you have paper machete,are we having lunch soon," said Izzy in a fast pace

" That's a good idea," said Owen

" First things first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone at the end of the dock," said Chris as everyone was running to the other side of the dock. Chris then jumps onto the ship and attempts to take a group picture.

" Okay, one.., two..., three.., oops, okay forgot the lens cap," said Chris as he pointed to the lens of his camera

" Okay, hold that pose, one...,two.., Oh, no wait cards full, hang on ," said Chris

" Come on man, my face is starting to freeze," said Leshawna

" Paparazzi take pictures of me and my good side," shouted Hailey

" Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa," said Chris

Every camper on the dock said it and he took a picture. But suddenly, the dock broke and every camper were in the water.

" Okay guys, dry off and meet me at the campfire ceremony in ten," said Chris

At the campfire pit, half of the competitors sat on a wooden stool.

" This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks, the campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends, you dig," explained Chris as Duncan gives Harold a fist

" Wait what's you name again green mohawk," said Hailey

" Duncan, sunshine," said Duncan

" Nice to meet you, I'm Hailey ," explained Hailey

" The camper who stays on Total Drama island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars. " said Chris

" Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangement be because I want to request a bunk under Hailey or her," questioned Duncan as he points to Heather

" There not Co-ed are they," said Heather and Hailey

" No, girls get one side of the cabin and dude gets the other." explained Chris

" Suck on it Duncan," said Hailey

" As you wish, princess," said Duncan giving Hailey Goosebumps

" Excuse me Kyle,can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest," said Lindsay

" Can I get a bunk under her, I am a model," said Hailey '

" Okay you guys are,but it's not how it works her, and it's Chris," explained Chris

" I have to live with Sadie or I'll die," said Katie

" I'll break out in hives, it's true ," said Sadie as they both hold each other's hand

" Can I be on the same team as Hailey, I'll kill people if I don't," said Duncan with a smirk

" HAHHA, your funny," said Wilson and Hailey

" This cannot be happening," said Gwen

" Ohh, come on guys( hugs Gwen and Tyler) it'll be fun, it's like a big sleepover," said Owen with tons of excitement.

" At least you don't have to sleep next to him," said Tyler as the camera shows Duncan giving a deer some injury.

" Stop that Duncan, you're hurting an animal," said Hailey

" Whatever," said Duncan

" Here's the deal, we're gunna split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there," explained Chris

" Gwen, Trent, Duncan,Heather,Lindsay,Beth,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,Courtney,Justin, Hailey, and Wilson you guys are officially known as the Screaming Gophers," said Chris as he handed the team with the gopher flag.

"Yea, I'm a gopher," said Owen

" Why am I on the same team as Duncan." said Hailey

" Why not sunshine," said Duncan

" Great I have Wilson and Duncan," shouted Hailey

" The football incident was an accident," said Wilson

" Fine, you little jerk," said Hailey

" The rest of you over here, Cody, Izzy,Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva and Harold, you guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass," explained Chris

" We're on the same team, EEEEE," said Sadie

" Omg, EEEEE," said Katie

" Awesome, it's like amazing," said Harold

" Alright campers,you and your team will be on camera in all public area. You will also get to share with your most thoughts on tape, with video diaries anytime you want, let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just to get things off your chest," explained Chris in the confessionals.

Confessionals

Gwen: uhmm, okay, so far this sucks

Lindsay: I don't get it, where's the camera man

Duck putting lipstick on

Hailey: So far, I hate Duncan and Wilson. Also Chris. Hi Taylor Swift, I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN

Owen: Hey everyone check this out, I have something very important to tell you ( farts and starts laughing.)

" Alright any questions," said Chris

" Cool, Gophers in the east, bass in the west cabins," said Chris

Heather opens up her cabin and relised something horrible.

" Bunkbeds,isn't this a little summer camp." said Heather as Gwen bumps into her

" That's the idea genius," said Gwen

" Ughh, shut up weird goth girl," said Heather

" You're so smart, I feel that," said Cody in a flirtatious manner.

" Shouldn't you be in the guy's room," said Gwen as Cody ran off.

" where do you want to put your suitcases, sunshine," said Duncan

" Oh here," said Hailey as she points to the bunk under Lindsay

" Don't I deserve a reward," said Duncan

Hailey then gave a peck on his cheek and left.

Confessions

Hailey: I'm going to dominate the team, as if, I like the juvie kid, I rather stick with football maniac

Wilson: she likes Duncan ?

Duncan: She loves me

" Where are the outlets, I need to plug in my hair straightner," said Lindsay

" Good question, I need to plug in my hair dryer, curling iron, and phone charger," said Hailey

" There are some in the communal bathroom," said Chris

" Communal bathrooms, but I'm not catholic," said Lindsay

" Not communion, communal," said Chris

" It means we shower together, idiot," said Gwen

" Aww come-on," squealed Lindsay

" Hi, I'm Hailey, and it's okay Lindsay," said Hailey

" Oh fine, ohh, I love your lip gloss, where you get it," said Lindsay

" This is from my commercial for cover girls, we can burrow each other's stuff IF YOU DON'T MIND ," said Hailey

" Sure," said Lindsay as they both walk into their cabins

"Excuse me Chris is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility," asked Geoff

"You're all sixteen years old as old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp, so other then myself you will be unsupervised. Got an half of hour to unpack before you meet me back at the main lodge , starting now," answered Chris

" Nice," said Geoff as he smiles. Then a big horrifying scream came out of nowhere. It came from the Screaming Gopher's girl cabin.

" Ahhhhhh," screamed Hailey and Lindsay

In the cabin, Lindsay and Hailey are on a stool screaming for their lives. It was a big fat brown cockcroch that was crawling around. As soon as everyone walked into the cabin. As soon as they walk Lindsay and Hailey blurted something out loud to get everyone's attention.

" Kill whatever it is," demanded Lindsay

Then DJ started to freak out and quickly jumped onto Gwen's bed. The bed was now broken thanks to DJ.

" That was my bed," said Gwen as she sighed.

Everyone started to scream as Harold walked in. He tried to step on it but he epicly failed. The insect was too fast. The cockroach then crawled to Heather's feet. Then Heather and Beth jumped onto their beds so the bug won't touched them. This continued for five minutes until he walked in. The guy with the green Mohawk walked in with a big axe. He then chopped it in half.

" Happy sunshine," said Duncan as he gives Hailey a smirk.

" Uhh thanks," said Hailey in a awkward way.

" Well that's one way the cockroach," said Gwen as she was so impressed.

" Awesome," said Harold

" If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, K? Cuz you know I can do that too," said Tyler as he tried to impress Lindsay

Lindsay then became hypnotized by Tyler's eye as she starts daydreaming about him. They stared at each other for about two minute and then Lindsay started to giggle.

" They always go for the jocks," said Duncan

_Confession

Hailey: he is a very bad boy, I can just touch your green hair, wait what did I just say, I like Wilson , wait what , ughhh, hate this show

Lindsay: He is so hot

At the dining area everyone stood still in a single file line listening to Chef's lecture of when he serves his garbage.

" Listen up, I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day, grab your tray and get your food and sit your butts down now," screamed Chef

" Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups," asked Beth

" Cuz, I get hypoglycemic real bad," said Harold as Chef's eye started to get smaller and smaller but with a lot of hatred.

" You'll get a whole lot of sugar alright,now shut the hell up," scremed Chef with a ton of rage

" Half a cow," said Owen

" What was that," said Chef as Owen and Noah started to get terrified by his monstrous voice

" Come closer fat boy ( signals him to come) I didn't hear you," said Chef

" I didn't really say anything important," said Owen as he got his tray full of garbage food

" I bet you didn't, you scrawny kid,give me your plate,," said Chef as he add another scoop of moving red stuff.

" Hey what sup girl," said Leshawna

Eva just ignored her and glared into Leshawna's eye, which creeped Leshawna out.

" Oh, it's gunna be like that is it," said Leshawna

" Next," shouted Chef as Leshawna got terrified by his words

As all the campers got their food and sat down by the table, Lindsay complained about he meal.

" Excuse me, my nutrients list said I shouldn't eat any white flour, white sugar or diary," said Lindsay as Chef became piss

" Me too can't have any dairy products or it'll make me fat," explained Hailey

" I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Gwen as her red mushy stuff moved.

" Welcome campers, this is the main lodge," greeted Chris

" Can we order a pizza," said Geoff as Chef threw a knife at the wall

" It's cool g, brown slop is good right guys ( everyone shook their heads) ," said Geoff as he started to get worried

" Your first challenge begins in one hour," said Chris as he left the dining area

" What do you think he'll make us do," asked Katie

" It's our first challenge how hard can it be," said Dj

Everyone IS at the cliff in their bathing suit as they realized how hard it will be.

" Oh fu****," said DJ

( Preview of next episode)

" Next time on Total Drama Island, you first task is to jump off this one hundred thousand foot cliff into the lake," said Chris

Confessionals

Geoff: Looking at this guy there is no way he could jump

Gwen: I thought if he jumps it he will die

Hailey: It's up to you fat boy

At the top of the cliff, Owen repeats," I'm going to die now, I'm going to die now," as he attempts to jump it. After he jumps everyone's face was all shocked because there was also sharks.

( Credits play)

Thank you for reading. How was the story, crap or good. Please review to tell me how it is and what I should change. First fanfic so please tell me. Also tell me if you want me to continue with this story. The ten people that say continue, I'll post it in like five minutes or thirty minutes.

Ps. Don't worry, Duncan and Hailey will not be a thing.

Thanks,~ swiftiesrule


End file.
